


STAR WARS Never Trust 6-Year-olds With Time Travel Devices

by DoubleKKookie



Series: STAR WARS Skywalker Time-Travel [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleKKookie/pseuds/DoubleKKookie
Summary: 6-year-old Luke Skywalker and Bigg's Darklighter finds an old device of his father's which originally he thought to be his uncle's In the garage. When Luke touches the device the full Jedi council plus Padme, The Organa, and Leia appear. What will those two hooligans do about this?“Hey, Luke what's this?” Bigg's held up a silver circler device.“Hmm. Oh, It's probably uncle Owens. I have no idea what It Is?” Luke said. Clueless as Biggs.“You should push Maybe It belongs to a droid or something,” Biggs said and then shrugged.“I guess It wouldn't hurt right?” Luke said.Luke pushed the button and then Jedi, His Parents, His Sister, and The Organa's appeared.
Relationships: Bail Organa/Breha Organa, Owen Lars/Beru Whitesun, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: STAR WARS Skywalker Time-Travel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170617
Kudos: 3





	1. "We will Always Love You."

**Author's Note:**

> This Is supposed to be a one-shot or a very short story I thought of! I hope y'all enjoy it! Have a great day! Love, Mae!

Chapter 1: "We will Always Love You."

“Hey, Luke what's this?” Bigg's held up a silver circler device.

“Hmm. Oh, It's probably uncle Owens. I have no idea what It Is?” Luke said. Clueless as Biggs.

“You should push Maybe It belongs to a droid or something,” Biggs said and then shrugged.

“I guess It wouldn't hurt right?” Luke said.

**Luke pushed the button and then Jedi, His Parents, His Sister, and The Organa's appeared.**

“I guess that wasn't the best idea was It Biggs?” Luke said.

 **Luke was pushed off his feet and landed on the ground, a man known as his father helped him up. Then he went back to the group.** “Thanks!” **he said quietly.** “Your welcome!” **He said as smiling.**

“I think you're right about that Luke!” Biggs said.

“Who are you all?” Luke asked.

**They all turned around and met eyes with the two 6-year-olds.**

“Who are you young one?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Um... Uh... I'm Luke Sky-” Luke was cut off by Windu.

“Were you about to say Luke Skywalker?” Winda asked.

“Um, yeah how did you know?” Luke asked.

Windu nodded to Anakin and then he said " Because of me. I know this Is hard to believe but we think I'm your dad."

**Luke just stared at him like he was crazy but then was snapped back because of Owen's call.**

“Oh, no I'm In so much trouble!”

Obi-Wan smirked at Luke’s remark **‘He Is so much like his father’**

And then they all smiled and laughed at the comment. Anakin spoke up and said, “You’re going to be fine.” **Luke smiled at this then nodded In return but still a little nervous for making his Aunt and Uncle mad.**

**“LUKE ANAKIN SKYWALKER WHERE ARE YOU?!”** Beru and Owen yelled. 

“Yup, your dead. Well, that's my cue luke!” Biggs waved he was walking off and then was brought back by Anakin.

“Oh, no you don't If he's getting In trouble you're getting In trouble,” Anakin said. 

**“THERE YOU ARE! WE WERE SO WORRIED!** Oh, my force! Anakin! **OWEN GET OVER HERE QUICKLY!”** Beru yelled to Owen

“What happ- Oh my... uh... Luke go Inside now, please!” 

“But-but!” Luke said.

“No buts Inside now!” Owen said.

**Luke frowned he had almost left until Anakin picked him up then he got a little laugh out of him because of It.**

“Beru... Owen... please these are my children for force's sake they need me and I am here to fix what happened.”

“You can't fix the past Anakin!” Owen yelled.

“I will! I’ll never turn to the dark side. He needs me. They both do I promise that I won't!” Anakin said.

“Owen these are his children If... If he can change the past then It's only right!”

"Luke, sweetheart these are your parents Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker and Anakin Skywalker. They're going to fix something alright and things will be different ok!" Beru said sweetly. 

“Ok!” Luke said.

"Leia these are your birth parents and twin brother Luke Skywalker." Bail said, pointing at the skywalker. 

**Leia hugged her parents and then went to hug her birth parents.**

**Finally, she went up to Luke shook his hand,**

**and said** "Hi! I'm Leia I'm your twin It's nice finally getting to meet you!" **She said sincerely.**

“I'm Luke It's wonderful to get to meet you!" **I have a question that makes me feel as If... Luke trailed off but after a few seconds they both said** "Know each other." 

“ **WOW!** You two are definitely twins I can tell!” Biggs said In excitement.

**Luke and Leia smiled at one another then hugged.**

"Known each other for a long time you haven't yet have a strong bond you do," Yoda said.

They all nodded. and then luke said "I know we haven't known each other for a while but I feel like I love you a lot! I'm really glad you're my sister." 

“Thanks, Luke!” Leia said In a sweet voice.

**They all laughed Including the twins at their remark.**

**The parents bent down to their sizes and said**

"We are so proud and you'll see us soon! Padme said.

Many years ago something awful happened I made mistakes

and I'm going to fix them that Is something I can promise everything will be okay!"

Anakin finished with the twins. 

"I want you two to remember something, remember to always be kind, be brave and most of all always have hope alright!" Anakin said to the twins.

The twins nodded. And then they said, "We promise we'll make you proud all of you!” They said with bright smiles and hope. 

“Goodbye for now we will always love you! We'll be back before you know It! Now no worries my children!” Padme said as she kissed their little foreheads.

**And then the twins saw before their eyes their family disappear,**

**they hoped that the future, the past, and present, would be better!**

**Even though these children are only 6-year-old they truly knew what love was.**

**Things would be fixed and soon!**

**To Be Continued...**


	2. "The Prophecy Fulfilled By The Chosen One!"

[](https://media.giphy.com/media/3o6nUOeX5TWbKC2M80/giphy.gif)

These images are from Giphy.com! By the user called STAR WARS and yes It's Disney themself! Rember I do not own STAR WARS or these Images! **NO COPYRIGHT! All RIGHTS RESERVED BY RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Chapter 2: "The Prophecy Fulfilled By The Chosen One!"

**WOOSH!** Suddenly everyone was back to where they were originally!

"Is everyone Ok?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. We are Skywalker." Windu responded.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Padme.

"Stop Palpatine we must, too dangerous he Is," Yoda said.

"If I'm correct he Is In his office that's where we can confront him," said Obi-Wan.

**The council agreed and let Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Grand Master Yoda, and Plo Koon confront**

**the Sith Lord. They knew they had to be careful If they were to do this.**

**After a few minutes of insane lightsaber duels, the Sith Lord was cornered.**

"I told you Anakin It would come to this" The sith said.

**Anakin knew what he had to do... But do you know what Is to come? Will he turn or stay In the light?**

"I won't I can't turn! Padme Is fine and everything will be ok. You will not win Palpatine because we will stop you!" Anakin fiercely.

"Then you will die!" Palpatine said menacingly towards Anakin.

**Palpatine threw force lightning at Anakin, but he managed to block the attack while this was happening the other Jedi stepped back and let Anakin do his part.**

**"WHY WON'T YOU GIVE UP SKYWALKER!"**

"Because I will not give In, I have the will fight and do what's right that Is why you haven't stopped me.

Your reign of terror Is up!" **Anakin said fiercely as he force pushed the lightning back as hard as he could and then the Sith distinguish Into nothingness.**

**Anakin Skywalker fulfilled the Prophecy. He was no he Is "The Chosen one"**

**Even when everyone thought he would turn he didn't. Because of his attachments or family, he won and did what was right!**

"Anakin you did It!" Obi-Wan praised.

"Yeah, I did!" Anakin smiled at his former master.

"I think It's official we make you a master," Mace said.

"No."

"What?"

"I have a family, I fulfilled the Prophecy I believe that Is what I was meant to do but I can't live a lie anymore. If I had to choose between my family and Jedi I would choose them. I'm sorry but I think It's that I leave the order masters." Anakin said respectfully to his colleagues.

"Did your part you did, respect your choice we will. Thank you the order does. It was an honor to be by your side Skywalker may the force be with you." Yoda said.

**Obi-Wan was bewildered by his old Apprentice. He was proud of his actions. He never thought It would go like this.**

Anakin turned to his old master and said "Obi-Wan thank you for everything! Your one of the bravest people I know! You may be wondering why when Master Qui Gon died you took on this unsure 9-year-old kid who didn't understand this. He becomes quite arrogant but he only grew because of your teaching your bravest person I know because you've lost so much but still persevered you went on, Qui-Gon would be proud of what you've accomplished In this world! Thank you, Obi-Wan for everything!

"Your welcome my old apprentice and thank you!" Obi-Wan said.

**They all smiled. Anakin gave Master Kenobi the lightsaber he told him to hold onto It he might need It. Anakin winked after his remark and left the Chancellor's office to meet Padme.**

"I Did It, Angel! I left the order we can get married and everything!" He told Padme.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Am I sure? More than ever!" He said In a sweet voice to his wife.

**Padme and Anakin smiled, Kissed, Laughed, and lived happily ever after!**

**The End!**

**Is It the end through? Or Is there more? Stay tuned to find out If that's true! And how did Anakin and the council know about Young Luke Skywalker?**


End file.
